geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fakers
What are Fakers? Fakers, also known as name thieves, are people who use GeoFS but get disgruntled toward another pilot. When that happens, they will steal the pilot's name, usually to smear and damage the pilot's reputation. When that happens, many people, not wanting to cause even more of a fuss, will just change their name, letting the faker turn that name into a byword. Other pilots will take more defensive measures, insulting and carrying on about how bad their faker is. Of course the faker will do the same; after all, he is trying to be someone else. So what can you do to avoid this? Preventing Fakers Tips to help prevent fakers from targeting you. # You can be active, but don't be overly nosy. If there is a dire situation, take action but be sure you take everyone's opinion into account. # Understand what types of people fakers target. They target the ones who have a large reputation in the community. However, people like YSSY (Syd Tower) have gained a sizable reputation but haven't had fakers. This is because they focus on the job. It isn't interesting to fake an ATC if all they do is ATC. Do your job, whether that is flying or ATC'ing but it's okay to talk to others. If you help but don't panic/scream/take over a situation during dire situations, it's unlikely anyone will fake you. # Talk. I know this is weird but talk with the people in the community. Let them know what you are like, how you talk, what type of aeroplane you fly, where you fly, etc. The more information the community has, the quicker fakers can be spotted even if you're not on. # Turn chat off for some time. I know this is harsh for a lot, but turn the chat off for some time. 50% of a day for a few days would do just fine. If fakers notice you are on and off, they won't get what they want - which is to annoy you. # Gain a reputation for being nice, not for being rude. Calling the RCAF 'scums' or the RAF 'idiots' will increase risk of copying. Gain a huge reputation is OKAY as long as you are remembered to be nice! # Be nice. Just be a nice flier. Don't scream at the RCAF, don't curse at the RAF, don't belittle the USAF, don't...you get the point. Copiers often belong to a specific group. If you're nice to them, even if groups you are nice with are enemies, it's unlikely they will copy you. In the Unlikely Event... In the unlikely event that you are copied after following these tips, it's recommended you change your name as much as possible (ex WorldFlier485 to FlyTheSkies) while maintaining a username you like. You may also say stuff like I haven't been on for a long time or show sympathy for the copier. Yes, copiers often say They have stolen my username!! even though they know they're lying. Sympathising with the faker, no matter how bad it may sound, will reduce suspicions that you are the victim. If the copier does say stuff like Say sorry', ''do it. You may have offended them without noticing. However, if what they want is just not right (like '''Say to WorldFlier300 that You are an idiot), don't do it. Instead, change your name. If other people do not believe you after following the tips, you may need help. Contact someone like Armageddon, Shallow or Blue Ridge and they can help you get your name back. If you take screenshots of the chat with a background (eg if you fly the A350 quite often, have a background of the A350 or have some proof that you are the real one), tell someone you know knows something about you that only you can answer (eg If you know that only your friend flier939 knows that you love cruising at FL370 and won't cruise at any other altitude, have them come on and ask the question. When other witnesses are around, it can help gain your reputation back!) The overall key to not getting copied is to accept everyone, no matter their political standpoint, their feelings, their hatred, etc. You just may change a hater to a supporter by accepting them. Category:Main